Previews from Barney's Musical Castle (VHS and DVD re-releases 2001-2020)
Here are the previews for Barney's Musical Castle. Re-Releases (2001-2020) Original Release (2001) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1997) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1996-Present) # Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser # Barney Website Promo (2001) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # End Credits # The Wiggles: Live from The Wiggles Big Show in 9 Minutes # Luvs: Overnight Leakguard Commercial (2001) # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Screener Release (2001) Opening # Lyrick Studios Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # Blank End Credits # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 1st Re-Release (2002) Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas Trailer #Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) #The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer #Barney Holiday Videos Trailer #Barney's Musical Castle Intro (2001) #Title Card (2001) Closing #End Credits #Graduates of Toddlers Commercial (2001) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 2nd Re-Release (2003) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Bob The Builder: The Knight of Fix a Lot Trailer # Kipper: Playtime Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Lucky Penny Trailer # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer # Barney Songs from the Park Trailer # Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # End Credits # Barney Fan Club Promo # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 3rd Re-Release (2004) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning #Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) #The Barney Boogie Music Video (2004) #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney's Musical Castle Intro #Barney’s Musical Castle Title Card #Opening Program Closing #End Credits #Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial #Barney's Move and Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer (2003) #The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer (2003) #Rubbadubbers: Here Comes the Rubbadubbers Trailer #Kipper: Fun in the Sun Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera Action Trailer #Bob the Builder: Tool Power Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) 4th Re-Release (2005) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning #HIT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney: Ready, Set, Play! Trailer (2004) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo #Please Stayed Tuned Screen (2004-2006) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) #Barney's Musical Castle Intro #Barney’s Musical Castle Title Card #Start The TV Special Closing #Ending of the TV Special #End Credits #Barney's Colorful World! Trailer (2004) #Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! Trailer (2005) #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer (2004) #Thomas's Sodor Celebration! Trailer (2005) #ToddWorld Videos Trailer (2004-2005) #Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away Trailer (2005) #The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! Trailer (2005) #Rubbadubbers: Tubb's Pirate Treasure Trailer (2004) #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer (2005) #Pingu Videos Trailer (2004) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Time Life Release (2006) Opening # Final Re-Release (2006) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning #HIT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Barney Can You Sing That Songs? Trailer (2005) #Barney Let's Go Series Trailer (2005-2006) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney's Musical Castle Intro (2001) #Barney's Musical Castle Title Card (2001) Closing #Barney's Musical Castle End Credits (2001) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Barney's Pajama Party Trailer (2001) #The Wiggles: Magical Adventure! - A Wiggly Movie Trailer (2003) #Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild Trailer (2006) #Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Trailer (2006) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs